Keyboard Warrior
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Stuart finds himself being seduced into a world he'd never thought about before.


**AUTHORS NOTE: So this is a kind of spin off from "Fan Fiction" but no worries, there is no need to read it (I'd prefer it if you didn't because it would put you off!) and Emma's (JewDrop91) facebook stories has also slightly inspired this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**[Keyboard Warrior]**

**

* * *

**

It had been an extremely tough case on all of the detectives. One of their own had been brutally tortured and then actually delivered in a box to the station almost as if the killer was presenting it to them. It had been a long city chase, a couple of days without anything solid to eat or even sleep and now they were all starting to wear down but at the same time had the same buzz every time they finished a case. This was the reason they were in a bar rather than at home eating and catching up on their sleep.

Burke was sat at the other side of the table talking to Duncan, their relationship was still frosty but everyone was feeling slightly joyous tonight so Burke was giving the guy a chance and it seemed they'd found a topic that they both felt safe with. Stuart was sat in the middle of the table next to Jackie where they were talking about their weekend plans – they were going out to McIntyre's to celebrate this black and white dance that Ewan was hosting for this charity that Stuart had forgotten the name of – and discussing if Jackie wanted to get ready at their house because then she could arrive with him and Ronan. Robbie had been left in charge of going to the bar to buy a round of drinks in but he'd been distracted by a leggy redhead.

"How the hell does he manage to do it?" Jackie suddenly demanded slipping out the conversation she was having with Stuart. Stuart turned to look at the bar, a smile on his face as he saw that Robbie had his arm around the girl's waist and she was standing way too close to him than that was even possible. He turned to look back to his friend and sighed.

"Jackie, the guy is a babe magnet. We've always known that." He pointed out carefully knowing that it was jealousy making Jackie be so harsh towards their friend. He squeezed her hand before grunting as Robbie pushed up against him. "Oh you remembered where we were sitting. I thought you'd got lost." He teased taking his pint off of the man causing Robbie just to roll his eyes at the sarcasm. "However I'm sure Red was helping you find your way back." He flashed him a grin.

"Stuart, this is the reason I keep you around." Robbie joked clapping him on the back before Jackie just asked to be excused and Robbie just watched after her and then returned his gaze back to Stuart. "What the hell is biting her?" Stuart snorted into his beer as he flashed Robbie a grin.

"It's more a case of who isn't biting her," he pointed out with a wink before turning to talk to Duncan about something and Robbie just stared at Stuart for a moment before following her out to the toilets.

"Jacks are you in..." He moved in and saw her leaning against the wall with a sad expression on her face. She jumped when she saw him stood there and then pointed at the door.

"Robbie, your redheaded friend isn't here and really... have you seen the state of these toilets?" She mocked before turning to sort her hair out in the mirror so that he wouldn't be able to see the tears that were starting to well in her eyes. He moved up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What the hell are you..."

"Jacks, why don't you ever talk to me about how you're feeling?" He whispered as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ears before smiling down at her. "You're such a bad hider of emotions so it would have been easier on you." He teased lightly before looking at her. "Tell me."

"Tell you what?" She snapped angrily trying to move out of his arms but her struggles were weak compared to what they could be.

"Tell me that you love me." He whispered with his lips a few centimetres away from hers. She swallowed as her gaze went between his eyes and his lips. This was all she'd ever wanted but the guy had had a drink. How could she now that this wasn't some joke on her behalf.

"Robbie," she said trying to think of something to say but he just held her tighter to her and growled.

"Tell me."

"Robbie, I've always loved you." She finally surrendered but before she could say anything else his lips were on hers and she had her arms wrapped around his neck as if she was holding on for life. It had been a long while since she'd wanted to tell him how she felt and it seemed they'd finally found it.

"Is it safe to come in?" They heard Stuart and Duncan snickering at the door causing them to break the kiss but not to move away from each other. Robbie just looked down at her and mouthed the three words back at her before leaving to attack the two males who were stood outside having a good time of their own. Jackie just stood in the toilets, her fingertips touching her lips as she smiled happily. This was all she'd ever wanted and now she had it.

* * *

**McIntyre's_Detective** has uploaded a new story into the "Taggart" archive. Characters "Jackie R and Robbie R". Rating "T". Romance and Friendship.

**AUTHORS NOTE: After meeting the three girls, I've decided to join in and it's nice to see there are more writing here! It seems we all have the same thoughts and ideas. Great times. If only they weren't so damned blind!**

**

* * *

**

Stuart smiled happily at his work knowing that the girls would all read it. He didn't know what had convinced him to write it. He'd been reading all the stories in the archive since the case and he'd fallen in love with the ideas and the idea of writing them. There were plenty of scenarios to write and he enjoyed knowing that. He was going to join in. It would help kill the hours when he was at the office doing research but he'd already done it all. He was going to be a fanfiction writer and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.


End file.
